The latter half of the twentieth century has been witness to a phenomenon known as the information revolution. While the information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, no single device has come to represent the information revolution more than the digital electronic computer. The development of computer systems has surely been a revolution. Each year, computer systems grow faster, store more data, and provide more applications to their users.
The extensive data storage needs of modern computer systems require large capacity mass data storage devices. While various data storage technologies are available, the rotating magnetic rigid disk drive has become by far the most ubiquitous. Such a disk drive data storage device is an extremely complex piece of machinery, containing precision mechanical parts, ultra-smooth disk surfaces, high-density magnetically encoded data, and sophisticated electronics for encoding/decoding data, and controlling drive operation. Each disk drive is therefore a miniature world unto itself, containing multiple systems and subsystem, each one of which is needed for proper drive operation. Despite this complexity, rotating magnetic disk drives have a proven record of capacity, performance and cost which make them the storage device of choice for a large variety of applications.
A disk drive typically contains one or more disks attached to a common rotating hub or spindle. Each disk is a thin, flat member having a central aperture for the spindle. Data is recorded on the flat surfaces of the disk, usually on both sides. A transducing head is positioned adjacent the surface of the spinning disk to read and write data. Increased density of data written on the disk surface requires that the transducer be positioned very close to the surface. Ideally, the disk surface is both very flat and very smooth. Any surface roughness or “waviness” (deviation in the surface profile from an ideal plane) decrease the ability of the transducing heads to maintain an ideal distance from the recording media, and consequently decrease the density at which data can be stored on the disk.
The disk is manufactured of a non-magnetic base (substrate), which is coated with a magnetic coating for recording data on the recording surfaces, and which may contain additional layers as well, such as a protective outer coating. Historically, aluminum has been the material of choice for the substrate. As design specifications have become more demanding, it is increasingly difficult to meet them using aluminum, and in recent years there has been considerable interest in other materials, specifically glass. Glass or ceramic materials are potentially superior to aluminum in several respects, and offer the potential to meet higher design specifications of the future.
One of the major drawbacks to the use of glass or ceramic disk substrates is the cost of their manufacture. Glass is currently used in some commercial disk drive designs, although generally at a higher cost than conventional aluminum. In a typical glass disk manufacturing process, the glass base material is initially formed in thin glass sheets. Multiple glass disks are then cut from a sheet. The circumferential edges are finished, which typically requires multiple process steps. The broad, flat data recording surfaces are then lapped to reduce waviness, and polished to a smooth finish, which again may require multiple process steps. The glass substrate thus formed is then coated with a magnetic recording layer, and may be coated with other layers such as a protective layer.
The initial cutting of glass disks from the sheets produces rough circumferential edges at both the outer disk edge and the inner edge of the central aperture. Even though data is not recorded on the circumferential edges, the edges must be finished to provide close tolerances and sufficient mechanical strength. Conventionally, finishing the edge involves multiple process steps. The edges are first ground with a relatively coarse grinder to obtain a round disk within proper dimensional tolerances, and subsequently polished. Finally, the disks are subjected to a chemical strengthening process. Each of these steps adds to the cost of the disk. Even so, glass disks thus produced have certain drawbacks. E.g., the ions implanted during chemical strengthening can leach out under certain conditions, potentially causing device failure.
Glass disks are currently significantly more expensive than conventional aluminum disks. Unless the cost of glass disk manufacture can be substantially reduced, it will be difficult to replace aluminum with glass and realize the potential benefits that glass disks offer.